The Need For Love
by HiddenProtagonist
Summary: When Alma has no one to reach out for, she clings to someone from her past. Just a One Shot I wrote. Nohing more, nothing less. It involves Alma and my own character, Aleks. Reviews appreciated


**The Need For Love**

Something hard bashed into his chest, and Aleks definitely felt it as he stumbled backward to meet the wall behind him. The corridor he was in was small, and confined for that matter. There was only one exit...and he was lucky enough to be on the opposite side of it. Beside him was a door, but on the other side of it were three boxes stacked a top one another. He tried to break through, but _she _drained his inhuman strength per usual. Her encounters with him were always the same: first she would appear, drain him of his inhuman qualities, speak words of nonsense to him, and then vanish as if she believed he had understood a word she said.

The small little girl, dressed in red gave him more credit then he deserved. And as she approached him, with arms held open, he couldn't help but feel at a loss. Here he was, a monster created by Armacham, and there she was, an innocent little girl who was stripped of a normal life to eventually die alone in a sea of darkness. Now that he thought about it, Aleks could understand why Alma wanted him so much. They were the same, in a sense of the word. Taken from the world, they were both turned into something they never wanted to be: monsters.

Aleks didn't want to go through another session of pain with her; the thought of the splitting headache he would have to endure the entire time was enough to drive him mad. So, with as much bravery as he could possibly muster(which was apparently a lot), the white haired boy attempted to dodge Alma's heat-seeking embrace.

He failed miserably, and ended up on the floor with her slender arms wrapped around his neck.

Alma brought herself closer to Aleks, pressing her small bust against his chest as she moaned out in utter bliss. Aleks, of course feeling horribly wrong for allowing himself to be loved by someone of such a young age, pleaded with the raven haired child to release him. She didn't respond to his pleas, and instead buried her pale and darkened face into the crook his neck. There, inhaling his scent, Alma swooned with bliss and was easily intoxicated by it. She pressed herself up against Aleks more, and daringly climbed up to sit on his lap. Aleks groaned, not liking where this was going at all.

Alma straddled Aleks' waist, and placed herself so close to him that he could feel her chest go up and down as she inhaled his scent. Aleks went numb, his visage that of despair and horror. Did someone like him deserve to be loved so much? He was a killer; a murderer, who had slaughtered a human being only moments before this entire ordeal occurred! If so, then why did this raven haired girl drown him in so much love and affection? Aleks just didn't understand... And as he turned his body to the side, in an attempt to free himself somehow, he felt Alma's hold on his neck tighten as she began to whimper. Aleks glanced over at her, flushing as he felt her soft, full lips press against the tender flesh of his neck.

The chill it sent down his body was enough to drive him crazy. Aleks felt his fingers twitch as the cold sensation traveled down his body, starting from his neck and ending at his toes. It soothed his burning flesh ever so much... And it made him think that, perhaps, Alma knew this would make him feel better? The kiss itself made him feel like a perverted old pedophile... But the sensation her kiss gave him indeed soothed him. And then, she spoke; the dark Goddess herself graced him with her alluring, childish voice. Aleks knew he had gone over the deep end now.

"...Aleks," she cooed into his neck. There Alma nuzzled into him, finding his warmth ever so attractive. "I want you to remember those times we shared...back when you were so frail and sick," Alma spoke into Aleks' neck, the feeling of her lips gliding across his skin caused him to jump with slight enjoyment. He was beginning to like this...he sure as Hell went over the deep end. Pressing her bust up against his chest again, the raven haired Goddess flushed a scarlet color as she felt his bare chest beneath his jacket and under-shirt. It felt smooth, hard, and absolutely wonderful. Alma wanted his accursed clothes off, so that she could press her cold flesh against his warm, tender flesh. The thought caused her yellow toned oculars to fill with bliss. And as she nuzzled into him again, she took another daring step and bit down on his neck. Aleks' face flushed, and he made a noise that Alma adored.

Though she was only nine years old, Alma knew what it took to please Aleks. Her older self, her true self, was telling her what to do. She obeyed without a word, and found herself growing more attuned with it. She would kiss him, and Aleks would jump. She would touch him, and Aleks would quiver. Alma understood how Aleks would react to her...but his reactions weren't what she wanted. She wanted him to hold her against him, kiss her, and make her his. She wanted him to take her, and forget that she was only a young adolescent. She cursed her outer appearance for this.

Pulling back from his neck, Alma looked up at Aleks with her yellow toned oculars and flashed him a pleading look. Taking her hands, she brought them from his neck up to his face. She cupped his cheeks, and he could feel her breathing becoming more heavy. Was she nervous?

"Aleks," Alma said, her eyes now taken by bliss again. "...Love me. Love me like you would to someone your own age. Please...I want you to have me," reaching up for his face, Alma closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. They were so warm, so hot to the touch that it caused her to moan out in pleasure upon contact.

Aleks felt...Hell, he couldn't even fathom the word. He was hers for the moment, and neither his body nor his will would be stopping her anytime soon. That bothered him, no tortured him to no end. As she kissed him, he felt that cold sensation slither down his body again. Closing his eyes, Aleks knew that he wanted more... But it was so wrong. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. It was that simple...Aleks knew that, though he wished he didn't.

**-Fin.**

*** If I get good reviews, I'll write another chapter. If not, it'll just be another boring one shot.**


End file.
